Intempéries
by Hano-nym
Summary: Gaara et Naruto, étant devenus respectivement Kazekage et Hokage, se retrouvent en jour d'examen des chûnins. Naruto arrivera-t-il à faire abstraction de Sasuke-kun pour Gaara ? IC, Lime, Gaara x Naruto.


Naruto était maintenant Hokage, depuis deux ans déjà. Il avait accompli son rêve. Les habitants du village avaient reconnu sa valeur- mais bon, c'était déjà fait depuis un moment, ne croyez-vous pas ?

Et puis ?

Seul.

Il l'était encore. Il ne s'était jamais remis de sa violente rupture avec Sasuke. Mais ça, personne ne le savait- sauf Kakashi à qui Sasuke avait confié sa romance.

En ce jour d'examens des chûnins, Konoha était en fête. Même si les enfants couraient, les ballons volaient et les genins stressaient; tous les habitants du village se dirigeaient vers un même endroit: le stade.

Dans ce cortège, une personnalité importante dont l'arrivée tardive avait suscité inquiétude et tristesse en l'Hokage.

C'était le Kazekage.

Arrivé au stade, il alla rejoindre l'emplacement qui lui était destiné, près de Naruto qui, lorsqu'il remarqua sa venue alors qu'il y pensait justement, lui sauta au cou.

-Gaara !

-Naruto... J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi, chuchota-t-il à son oreille alors que les joues du concerné rougirent.

Les quelques personnes qui remarquèrent l'action éxecutée par deux chefs de village furent particulièrement choqués. Il faut dire que quelques années auparavant, ils hésitaient même à se serrer la main.

L'Hokage répondit que lui aussi, puis ils se lâchèrent pour s'asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre, leurs sièges imposants étant collés.

Pour cette fois, c'était Sakura qui devait s'occuper de rester près de son vieil ami Hokage et cette situation les faisait rire tous les deux. Après qu'elle ait salué brièvement et conventionnellement Gaara, elle ajouta à l'adresse de Naruto:

-Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'un jour, j'allai rester là, debout, comme une conne, à attendre que tu me demandes d'aller te chercher de l'eau ou...

Elle soupira ironiquement et Naruto rit pour première réponse, puis il ajouta en souriant:

-Allez, viens donc sur mes genoux, ça te fatiguera moins.

Gaara essayait, vainement, de montrer de l'indifférence.

Sakura rit à son tour.

-Mais, tu es fou ! Si les conseillers nous voient comme ça, ils nous arracheront les cheveux !

-Mais non, je suis Hokage, sixième du nom. Hé hé, répliqua-t-il souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Quel brave Hokage ! Dit elle en s'asseyant sur les genoux de celui-ci de manière à pouvoir entourer son cou de ses bras et voir le Kazekage.

Ce dernier qui manifestait, par son visage rougi de colère, un désarroi silencieux à une tel position des deux amis.

-Euh... Sakura-chan ? demanda-t-il timidement.

-Oui, qu'y a-t-il Gaara-kun ? Ou devrai-je dire "Kazekage-sama" ?

- "Gaara ", c'est très bien, répondit-il avec un faux sourire, je me demandais si tu pouvais aller chercher Kankuro, il n'est pas encore là et ça m'inquiète.

-Bien sûr. Je sers à ça, après tout ! Dit elle en souriant sincèrement avant de disparaître et de libérer les genoux de Naruto.

Après quelques silencieuses secondes,

-Tu ne l'apprécies pas... Pas vrai ? demanda Naruto.

-Pas vrai, répondit Gaara.

-Alors, pourquoi lui as-tu demandé de partir ?

La chose avait l'air d'amuser Naruto plutôt que de le contrarier.

-Pour t'avoir... pour moi tout seul.

Une expression de satisfaction se dessina sur le visage de l'Hokage. Un combat débuta, le public était alors exclusivement absorbé par celui-ci.

Le sable de Gaara, sous son contrôle, forma un fin filet qui entra discrètement sous la robe de Naruto, lequel frissonna.

-Gaara...

-Naruto ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

Le sable continua son chemin à la recherche d'une partie génitale particulièrement appréciée par l'utilisateur de sable. Puis, après avoir pénétrer sous le vêtement du sixième Hokage, le sable entreprit de caresser son appareil génital, doucement lentement et verticalement, digne d'un Kazekage.

-J'aime... Ce que tu me fais.

-Uhm. C'est bandant ?

-Tu parles.. Je- ah !

Un petit cri aiguë venait d'interrompre sa phrase. L'envie de sentir Gaara contre lui- ou même à l'intérieur de lui- fit agir Naruto sans réfléchir. Etant devenu Hokage, il maitrisait parfaitement le Futon. Il éxecuta alors quelques signes discrètement sous les seuls yeux amusés de Gaara. Trois secondes plus tard, un vent fort vint aider les nuages à cacher le beau soleil qui brillait pour laisser place à un orage et à une forte pluie.

L'examen final fut reporté au lendemain.

Les habitants de Konoha n'eurent pas le temps de râler, tellement ils étaient pressés de rentrer chez eux, à l'abri. Quand aux grands seigneurs des régions environnantes, il fallait se dépêcher de trouver un hôtel qui n'était pas encore complet ! Le stade se vida très rapidement.

Tsunade vint rejoindre les deux Kage qui se souriaient voluptueusement.

-Naruto !

-Mamie Tsunade ?

-Ce n'est pas digne du sixième Hokage !

-De quoi parlez vous ? intervint Gaara.

-Ah Gaara-kun, comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, merci, répondit-il en souriant.

-Je parle, reprit-elle en chuchotant, de la pluie portée par ce vent qui sent un peu trop ton odeur ! Si ça t'ennuyait tant d'être présent à cet examen, j'aurais pu m'en occuper ! Tu sais ?

-C'est pas ça... C'est juste que... répondit-il bégayant comme un enfant se faisant disputer.

-Je pense que Naruto avait une envie vraiment pressante qui ne pouvait point attendre.

Les yeux du cinquième Hokage s'ouvrirent de toute leur capacité et ses joues rougirent à la réplique de Gaara qui avait employé ce ton et ce regard particulièrement sensuels qui sous-entendaient tant.

-Je... C'est la dernière fois, Naruto ! dit-elle, se reprenant.

-Oui.

Elle partit gênée, se posant encore plus de questions sur l'orientation sexuelle de son subordonné. Il était vrai qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu accompagné d'une jeune fille.

-Je n'ai plus eu personne... lança Naruto, le regard vide fixant l'horizon.

-Comment ? bégaya Gaara qui ne comprenait pas ce changement d'humeur et de ton.

-Depuis Sasuke...

La pluie commençait à passer à travers l'étroit préau qui abritait les deux Kage, lesquels toujours assis sur leurs sièges.

-Tu veux dire que...

Vent souffla.

-Toi et Sasuke... continua-t-il, je ne savais pas. C'est donc pour ça.

-De quoi parles-tu ? osa demander Naruto.

-C'est donc pour ça que tu as tant cherché à le ramener.

Ce dernier mot avait été accentué par la tristesse qui s'était répandu jusque dans sa voix. Le coeur de Gaara craquelait, comme il arrive rarement à sa défense absolu de se briser.

Naruto se retourna brusquement vers lui, lui prit les mains et lui déclara:

-Je... Gaara, j'ai très envie de toi !

-Et... C'est tout ?

-Ne pourrais-tu pas t'en contenter ?

-Je n'en sais trop rien.

-Je ne pourrai plus jamais tomber amoureux. Il faut que tu saches que je n'ai jamais été attiré par quelqu'un depuis _lui_ et que... Tu es le premier. Ne me laisse pas, s'il te plait.

Vent souffla encore plus fort. Gaara se leva brusquement, Naruto eut peur qu'il parte. Le Kazekage empoigna la robe de l'Hokage assis, colla ses lèvres sur les siennes et attendit une réaction.

Naruto caressa de sa main la joue de son nouvel amant, puis après avoir mit fin au simple baiser, esquissa un sourire satisfait.

-Gaara...

-Naruto...

-Il se trouve justement que je dois vous parler d'une certaine affaire, en rapport avec le pays des rizières, qui m'inquiète particulièrement. Et si vous me suiviez dans mon bureau ? reprit Naruto plus sérieusement.

-Certainement.

Dans le bureau du sixième Hokage, deux chapeaux de Kage au sol.

-J'aime tellement tes cheveux, Gaara. dit-il en les caressant.

Un petit rire tinta de la part du concerné, debout. Alors que l'autre était assis sur son bureau, entourant Gaara de ses jambes. Un baiser. Encore un.

Les mains coquines de Gaara s'étaient glissées sous la robe d'Hokage, après l'avoir retroussée de manière à le pouvoir. Des regards intenses. Naruto retira complètement la robe de son amant, comme s'il déshabillait un jeune et fragile enfant. Un baiser langoureux. Naruto prit la main de Gaara afin de lui sucer son index- il rougit. Ce doigt pénétra, quelques secondes plus tard, en Naruto. Après quelques vas et viens,

-Gaara...

Naruto, les jambes sur les épaules de Gaara, eut quand même la souplesse de prendre l'organe génital de son amant en main. Une érection.

-Gaara... répéta-t-il.

Le concerné obéit à l'ordre silencieux avec plaisir, en oubliant son amour. En s'imaginant, sans doute, que cet amour était réciproque. Il ésperait. Encore.

Le bureau bougeait, les deux Kage jouissaient. Naruto, les yeux fermés, eut l'espace d'un instant une pensée pour Sasuke-kun.


End file.
